


Italian Stallions and Hot Buns

by nonky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Humans had many rules, many guidelines and strictures to protect their bodies. Castiel thought it was all a little sad. Once upon a time he would have given comfort by way of God's love. He would have said the Earthly protection of hollow rules was re-enforced by the holy protection of every human being.Spoilers: Season Six , generally for character interactions, nothing specific.Prompt from maab_connor at LJ: Supernatural, Cas, learning from porn





	Italian Stallions and Hot Buns

Castiel put out Jimmy's hand in the expectation of a handshake, knocking the knuckles on the pane of clear plastic separating this 'sandwich artist' from her customers. She blinked wildly for a moment, heart speeding up from the bored drone of her servicing the other people.

"We're not supposed to," she said, lifting up flimsy plastic gloves ill-fitted to her hands. "Health code."

Humans had many rules, many guidelines and strictures to protect their bodies. Castiel thought it was all a little sad. Once upon a time he would have given comfort by way of God's love. He would have said the Earthly protection of hollow rules was re-enforced by the holy protection of every human being.

Dean would call that the panty line, or perhaps the party line. Humans mumbled quite often, Dean more than most. It was almost as if half the things he said weren't meant to be heard and understood. He had been working on his conversational English, but even the entertainers seemed to have little use for speech.

"Very well, child," Castiel said mildly, folding his hands in front of himself. He nodded attentively as she listed options for his submarine sandwich - not named for any real connection to the merchant navy, Sam had told him helpfully.

It was the end of the lunch rush when he'd arrived, a note with sandwich ingredients listed in neat columns to differentiate Sam's choices from his brother's. He would have flown, but Dean was insisting on a low profile. The elder Winchester was onto a hunch that he couldn't put into words; some threat even the angels were blind to.

"I will have extra cheese, bacon and mayonnaise on the meatball sub," he said clearly, "And low-fat barbecue sauce on the chicken."

She piled the greasy additions on Dean's lunch, almost wincing at the excess. Castiel would have to discuss the food pyramid with his charges. He might get Bobby Singer on speaker phone and see if multiple expressions of disgust would save Dean's arteries.

"Would you like your buns toasted," the young woman asked, her mouth turning up into a friendly smile.

Castiel paused, his eyes rolling off to the side as he did the no-look look Dean had tutored him in. She was rather pretty, trim and young, with kind eyes. Her skin was a lovely shade of light brown, gleaming with health. Her hands were quick and she took his pause to wash them in a sink nearby. As she turned her back, he saw her 'buns' were perky.

"I did not realize this establishment also offered that," he stalled. "It is good of you to ask."

Her smile was a little empty, as was most emotion shown by her ilk. Castiel did not fault the poor child. The physical needs of a human body were daunting without addressing even the basic ambitions of contentment and love.

"So . . . " She tipped her head, indicating the area to her left, the little gate where the sandwich artists could exit their preparation area.

"I think I would," Castiel said fondly, grinning. He went around to the little gate, pushing through and reaching out to cup her face gently. The young woman shivered, and her uncertainty made him want to do something nice for her. Castiel looked at her nametag. "Vivienne, I am very glad to meet you."

He pressed his lips to hers, tugging gently to bring her body closer. She let out a tiny gasp but her fingers hooked onto Jimmy's coat. Castiel was just opening his mouth to 'French' when Dean's voice rang out.

"Cas! What are you doing, man?"

Dean reached over the short counter and dragged the angel out by his overcoat, leaving a confused and blushing fast food employee to drop her arms with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, he's a little - " Dean blinked and drew in a long breath. "Different. He's harmless, really. What do I owe you for the sandwiches?"

"It's, uh, $17.32 with drinks," she said, staring at Castiel with awe.

Dean handed over a twenty, looked at the lipstick-smeared angel eying her breasts, and added another twenty.

"Vivienne, again, I am really sorry. It won't happen again, will it, Cas?"

"I meant no offense, Vivienne," the angel agreed with a husky tone. "I may have misunderstood your customer service."

The hunter goggled wildly between the girl and the angel, torn between ranting at Cas' behaviour and being grateful the sandwich chick wasn't calling the cops. He took the food with a neck bow, elbowing Cas out of the restaurant first.

"What the hell, Cas?!"

"She wanted to warm up my buns, and she was quite appealing," he told Dean reasonably. "I have been accumulating life experience by viewing relationship films. It is quite a common interaction for a woman to include her favours with a hot meal."

It took a moment of internal translation before Dean to catch on and grit his teeth with a tight head shake. "DUDE! No! I will say this once, and only once; don't do anything in real life you see people doing in those movies. When a girl working in a restaurant sounds like she's hitting on you, she's just trying to make sure you like your food."

Castiel took in the lesson eagerly. Apparently, learning human interaction from porn was not really a good thing, no matter what Gabriel said.

"If we order a pizza to our hotel room, do we also not have to accept the attentions of an 'Italian Stallion'?"

Incredulous gestures aside, Dean bit his tongue on what was likely some very crass language. "Is that why you've been talking us out of ordering in, Cas?"

"I may have to rethink my cultural studies," the angel said musingly.

"Get in the car, Cas!"


End file.
